


Babskie Popołudnie

by LadyMarita



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarita/pseuds/LadyMarita
Summary: Barbara Brooks Jr podjęła się jednodniowej opieki nad Kaede, córką swojego partnera. Kotetsu x gender swapped Barnaby





	

-Bunny… Może jednak poszedłbym z wami?  
Barbara siedziała właśnie oparta na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Słysząc słowa swojego chłopaka (o ile mogła tak powiedzieć o prawie czterdziestoletnim mężczyźnie) uniosła wzrok znad ekranu komputera. Kotetsu wszedł do jej sypialni i z tą swoją miną „niepewnego szczeniaczka” usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Jutrzejszego dnia Kaede miała przyjechać do Sternbild i Barbara wpadła na pomysł, że tym razem to ona mogłaby się nią zająć. Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
-Przecież ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że to ma być babskie popołudnie.  
-Hmm… W takim razie może po prostu zostaniecie w domu? Obejrzycie jakiś film na DVD, ja przygotuję obiad, a po pewnym czasie do was dołączę- powiedział Kotetsu z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po tyle głowy- tak dyskretnie oczywiście, nawet nie zauważycie mojej obecności…- dodał ciszej, gdy Barbara spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
-Kotetsu, naprawdę nie musisz. Chciałabym cię trochę odciążyć, a poza tym nie sądzisz, że Kaede nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby się dowiedziała o ewentualnej zmianie planów?  
Fakt. Jego córka była zachwycona możliwością spędzenia ponad połowy dnia w wyłącznym towarzystwie swojej idolki. Kotetsu do końca nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Czyżby były jakieś sprawy o których nie chciała rozmawiać przy nim? To całkiem prawdopodobne, przecież Kaede miała już jedenaście lat…  
-Do tego dobrze by było, gdyby chociaż raz wpadając z wizytą do ojca zjadła coś innego niż smażony ryż. Zabiorę ją na porządny obiad.  
-Ej, nie ma nic lepszego niż smażony ryż!  
Kotetsu położył się obok Barbary. Widząc to dziewczyna zamknęła laptopa i odłożyła go na podłogę obok łóżka, po czym przytuliła się do mężczyzny.  
-Nie przejmuj się. Jeżeli Kaede miałaby mieć jakiś poważny problem od razu cię o tym poinformuję- powiedziała, jakby czytała w jego myślach. Nie odbiegało to daleko od prawdy. Od dawna rozumieli się praktycznie bez słów. Idealni partnerzy. Zarówno w walce, jak i w życiu prywatnym.  
-O mnie też się nie martw. Poradzę sobie. Bardzo lubię spędzać z nią czas- na początku ich znajomości Kotetsu za nic by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś takiego z ust swojej partnerki. Co prawda zawsze było widać, że bardzo przejmuje się dziećmi (co wiązało się z jej traumatycznymi przeżyciami, o czym na początku nie wiedział), ale dystansowała się od nich. Podobnie jak od innych dorosłych zresztą.  
-W to nie wątpię. Nie chcę tylko, żebyś… czuła się… niekomfortowo- Kotetsu zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ukochana nigdy nie będzie w stanie całkowicie odciąć się od swojej przeszłości. Opieka nad Kaede mogła obudzić w niej bolesne skojarzenia z jej zmarłymi rodzicami.  
Barbara pocałowała go delikatnie.  
-Nie bój się, nie będę. Poza tym jeżeli kiedyś chcemy mieć wspólne dzieci to muszę zacząć się przyzwyczajać, prawda?- Kotetsu, który nie spodziewał się nadejścia na tyle dosadnych argumentów, zaczerwienił się nieco i odwrócił wzrok. Dziewczyna parsknęła.  
-Coś w tym jest… Pewnie masz rację.  
-Ja ZAWSZE mam rację.  
-Wiesz już co będziecie robić?  
-Jak rozmawiałyśmy dzisiaj przez telefon to ustaliłyśmy parę miejsc do których można się wybrać. Może pójdziemy na lodowisko, a może do kina- na całe szczęście dzięki wspólnym wypadom z Nathanem, Kariną i Pao-Lin Barbara wiedziała, co robi się na takich żeńskich spotkaniach- opcji nam raczej nie zabraknie.

…

-Jak ci się podoba?  
Kotetsu spojrzał na Barbarę i Kaede. Koniec końców wybrały się na zakupy i właśnie oglądał efekty ich szalonego maratonu po centrum handlowym. Całe szczęście, że jednak z nimi nie poszedł. Czego jak czego, ale kilkugodzinnego wpatrywania się w wystawy sklepowe to by nie zniósł.  
Obie były ubrane w identyczne skórzane ramoneski, obcisłe, białe bluzki oraz krótkie spódniczki z czarną koronką. Do tego każda miała na sobie parę converse’ów za kostkę- Kaede różowych, a Barbara białych.  
Do tego czy mu się zdawało, czy włosy jego córki były jakby trochę poskręcane?  
-Noo, wyglądacie zupełnie jak siostry!  
Kaede omalże nie zachłystnęła się ze szczęścia. Wydała z siebie piskliwy dźwięk zbliżony do „jej”, a następnie wykonała nieokreślony wymach rękoma.  
-Naprawdę tato?! Super! Porobiłyśmy sobie całą masę zdjęć, wiesz? Zaraz ci je pokażę- dziewczynka sięgnęła do kieszeni ramoneski- ups, zostawiłam telefon w starej kurtce. Za moment przyjdę!- zawołała, po czym pobiegła w stronę przedpokoju. Już nie mogła się doczekać, żeby pochwalić się tymi wszystkimi zdjęciami i nowo-zakupionymi ubraniami koleżankom. Na pewno będą pod wrażeniem! Nie dość, że spędziła cały dzień z Barbarą Brooks Jr (która dodatkowo poprosiła ją, żeby zwracać się do niej „Barbie” zamiast „pani Barbaro”) to jeszcze jest teraz ubrana tak jak ona! Oczywiście będzie musiała skłamać, że wygrała konkurs zorganizowany fanklub Hero TV (pomysł Barbary), bo przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że „Królowa Herosów” jest teraz dziewczyną jej ojca.  
Kiedy Kaede wyszła z pokoju Barbara usiadła na kanapie obok Kotetsu.  
-Bunny, nie musiałaś jej kupować tych wszystkich rzeczy. Pewnie były bardzo drogie.  
-Nie musiałam, ale chciałam.  
Kotetsu splótł palce Barbary ze swoimi. Uniósł jej dłoń do ust i pocałował.  
-Powtarzam, nie musiałaś. W ogóle wróciłyście szybciej niż zapowiadałaś rano.  
-Jednak nie poszłyśmy na obiad. Stwierdziłyśmy, że przyjdziemy do ciebie i po prostu zamówimy pizzę.  
-Stwierdziłyście?  
-Tak. Kaede pomyślała, że z tobą będzie bardziej rodzinnie, a ja się z nią zgodziłam.  
Wracająca Kaede zobaczyła przez uchylone drzwi całujących się jej ojca i Barbarę. Dobra, chwilowo trzeba będzie znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Dzisiaj spędziła jedno z lepszych popołudni w całym swoim życiu. Doskonale się bawiła w towarzystwie osoby, którą podziwiała już od dwóch lat. A od roku nie tyle podziwiała, co zwyczajnie lubiła. Nawet traktowała jak przyjaciółkę. Tata po prostu nie mógł trafić lepiej. Tak samo jak Barbara zresztą.  
…

Kaede już dawno poszła spać. Światło w sypialni Kotetsu zostało zgaszone dopiero dziesięć minut temu. Barbara już prawie zasypiała, wtulona w nagi tors mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo kochała. Nagle poczuła, że koniecznie musi teraz coś powiedzieć.  
-Kotetsu… Śpisz?  
Szczerze mówiąc spodziewała się, że jej partner już zasnął. Ewentualnie, że odpowie głośniejszym chrapnięciem.  
-Mmm… jeszcze nie.  
O, a tu jednak niespodzianka.  
-Kaede jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Tak samo jak ty.  
-Wiem Bunny. My też cię kochamy.


End file.
